


Meeting Melinda May

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, agents of shield x captain marvel crossover, all they wanna do is fly, just let me babies fly and love on each other, power meetup, these space pilots, what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: prompt from kriskv717 over on tumblr:  “Carol and Maria interacting with Melinda May.”





	Meeting Melinda May

She was away from Earth so often precisely because she trusted Fury and the team he’d assembled to protect it. 

Most planets didn’t have that kind of protection force.

Yet, whenever she came home, she was baffled by how many of Earth’s mightiest heroes had never, in fact, been to space.

She would smile every time, because her wife had. And she’d done brilliantly. At Monica’s encouragement, of course: she had to set a good example for her daughter.

Naturally. 

But still, when she meets Alphonso Mackenzie - she knows all his friends call him Mack, which only makes her want to call him Alphonso even more, with that ghost of a smirk on her face - and his ragtag yet expert team of SHIELD agents and superheroes (they’re all superheroes, if you ask Carol), she’s surprised.

She’s surprised because she doesn’t even think Fury himself ever got to space.

But this team’s been there.

And this team’s pilot has flown through it, under impossible conditions and against impossible odds.

Melinda May.

She liked the entire band. 

She liked Jemma’s combination of steely and nerdy; she liked Daisy’s offbeat humor and absolute refusal to put anyone she loves in harm’s way if she could put herself there first; she liked Yo-Yo’s subtle humor and hope through her own worst bitterness; she liked Mack’s leadership and humility and gentleness despite his shotgun axe; she liked that Fitz knew exactly who he was capable of being, the beautiful and the horrific, and fought, every time, for the beautiful; and, well, she’d liked Coulson since he helped her and Fury escape one nasty stairwell situation.

But Melinda May? 

May was a pilot too, so she felt that woman’s soul in her blood.

And when the three of them - she and Maria and May - went flying together, just because, just because it really was something to fly when the fate of the entire galaxy didn’t depend on it…

It was absolutely beautiful.

“I’ll die happy if I never have to navigate by gravity storm again,” May insists grumpily as they exchange war stories, but Carol smirks at Maria, because she knows better. They both do.

“What if I told you that you could navigate by gravity storm without the pressure of, you know, the entire planet Earth’s survival on your back?”

May turned to her, eyes both narrow and deeply, deeply interested.

Maria leaned back, switched on the dual-pilot mode, and smirked at May.

“She does this, my wife. Always tempting me with some new way to go. I remember when I thought barrel rolls and power-off stalls were the most thrilling things could get. Then this one went off to space for six years and came back with fire hands and all new ways to fly.”

May arched an eyebrow and the faintest of grins crossed her face. “I could do with a joy ride.”

Carol’s smile could have lit up the universe, even without her hands on photon-blast mode.

“Take her up then,” she commanded, letting the woman she loved and a woman she was growing increasingly fond of pilot. 

She had more than enough opportunities, now, but this was still all too rare for them.

To see the Earth from above. And beyond.

She navigated them to a sector she’d discovered when sheltering refugees from an interplanetary war she hadn’t even had the time - or the willpower - to process fully yet.

People were safe, that was what mattered.

For now, there was beauty in the moments of flight with women she felt safe with, felt companionship with, before the inevitable breakdown.

For now, she got to show off a little bit.

“Okay Melinda. So I know you’ve flown in space, but with a battered old thing, right?”

“Don’t insult the Zephyr, Fitz might come after you.” May smirked but didn’t take her eyes off the beauty unfolding in front of her, just outside the ship.

“I would never insult the Zephyr. I just meant, wasn’t it kind of falling apart? Like, literally?”

“That’s definitely what I heard,” Maria contributed, and they both smirked, this time, because they knew May’s glare was completely for show.

“My point was,” Carol starts before May can bite back, “this ship’s brand new. You can take it easier on the controls now.”

“So your wife and I get to break it in,” May confirms, and Maria reaches for Carol’s hand and beams.

“You sure do.”

“I never thought I’d love Kree technology.”

“Well, technically, it’s Kree technology that I stole when I went back to overthrow the Artificial Intelligence war monger and genocide specialist on Hala, so…”

May glanced over her shoulder just in time to catch Maria squeezing Carol’s hand and kissing her knuckles. Knuckles that had known far too much fighting, not nearly enough loving.

She smiled - not smirked - and shrugged. “Well, that kind of Kree tech, I approve of.”

“Thought you might.”

“So,” Maria sat forward, locking herself into the controls alongside May, “we’re gonna have to be in complete sync to ride these waves together, May. Think we can handle it?”

“What’s that you all say in the Force?” May smiled again.

“Higher, further, faster, baby,” Maria and Carol answered in unison, and the three of them together?

That’s exactly what they did.


End file.
